


Good Company

by lovecologist



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecologist/pseuds/lovecologist
Summary: Jesse seeks refuge from his nightmares. Badger is happy to oblige.





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 24 hours, which I'm pretty sure is a new record for me. I stayed up until 1am to finish this. Good life choices.

Jesse wakes up in a cold sweat, his eyes blown wide as he stares up at his ceiling. It takes him a few seconds until he’s conscious enough to realize he’s in his room. He’s almost used to this now. Not that it makes it any more enjoyable, just predictable. Going to sleep and _not_ having nightmares is essentially impossible now, it seems.

At least he’s not living by himself. Jesse’s sure he’d fall apart completely if he had to stay in this house all alone. Badger’s pretty much moved in, and Pete’s over more often than he isn’t. It’s nice, just knowing that there’s almost always someone there, especially when Jesse’s feeling like this. He sits up in the center of his bed, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders like a cape. Jesse closes his eyes and imagines Badger asleep in the room down the hall, and it manages to help him temporarily forget about his nightmare. Blood and gunfire and tears are replaced by genuine smiles and stupid jokes and a warm, welcome feeling of safety.

He draws in a deep breath, lets it out slowly. Comfortable isn’t exactly the word he’d use to describe himself at the moment, but he’s at least feeling a little better now. Sometimes, like now, he wishes Badger would offer to share his room with him. Jesse knows not to push his luck. They’ve done some things in the past that are maybe a couple shades past ‘just friends,’ but sharing a bed seems intimate on a level that Jesse isn’t sure Badger would react well to. Times like this, though, it feels really tempting to throw caution to the wind.

Jesse draws in another calming breath and wraps his arms around himself. It isn’t nearly as placating as he would’ve liked for it to be. After a couple long moments of stifling silence, Jesse slides down out of his bed, dragging his blanket behind him as he heads downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water will help him clear his head. He wraps both his hands around the glass and downs its contents in one go. All it does is just make him feel more awake as the cold liquid rushes down to his stomach. Jesse pulls his blanket closer around his body and trudges back up the stairs.

His footsteps slow as he passes by the guest bedroom that Badger has all but claimed as his own. The door is cracked open a couple inches, and Jesse can hear Badger’s soft snoring from behind it. Jesse lets out a tiny, quiet sigh. The idea of going back to his own room and trying to fall asleep again alone in his bed isn’t really appealing to him, but he knows his other option is potentially getting chewed out by Badger.

Somehow, the latter seems more appealing. Jesse curls his fingers around the edge of the door and slowly pushes it open until there’s a big enough space for him to poke his head into the room. Badger is sprawled out on his back, one arm hanging over the side of the mattress.

“Yo,” Jesse whispers. Just as he’d expected, he gets no reaction. He sighs, then louder, he adds, “Yo, Badger. Wake up.”

Finally, Badger mumbles something unintelligible and lifts his hand to rub it lazily down his face. He sits up, his gaze sleepy and unfocused.

“Jesse? What, bro? It’s, like, the middle of the night,” he says, squinting over at the clock on the bedside table. His stare falls on Jesse’s face again, and his expression softens. “Whoa, you okay?”

Jesse isn’t sure exactly when -- or why, really -- but he’d started crying, his eyebrows drawn towards each other in a worried frown. He just stands there in the doorway, his arms hanging at his sides and the comforter still draped around his shoulders. Slowly, it slips off and falls around his feet in a haphazard heap. Badger climbs down out of his bed, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand as he steps over closer.

“Have another nightmare?” he asks, his tone surprisingly gentle and sincere. A nod and a quiet sniffle is all Jesse manages as far as a reply. “Okay. Uh, you wanna talk about it?”

Badger lifts a hand to rub at the back of his own neck. He’s not overly equipped to deal with situations like this, and Jesse knows it. He isn’t expecting a therapy session, he just doesn’t want to be alone. Jesse shakes his head and roughly wipes away a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. Thankfully, Badger doesn’t push it. His hands drop back to his sides, and he looks like he wants to say something that he can’t quite figure out how to put into words.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Jesse asks, his voice shaky and almost uncharacteristically timid. “Please?”

Badger opens and closes his mouth, then nods. It’s dim in the bedroom, but Jesse swears he can see a little pink tint to Badger’s cheeks.

“Yeah, man, sure. Just don’t hog the blankets,” Badger answers, a little lopsided smile tugging at his mouth.

Jesse manages to smile back, staring up at Badger’s face through the tears still pooling in his eyes. He bends over to pick up his comforter from the floor, dragging it behind him as he makes his way over to the bed. The pillows smell like Badger, and it’s immediately a hundred times more comfortable than Jesse’s own bed. He curls up on his side with his blanket wrapped snugly around himself and his back facing Badger’s side of the bed. He’s a natural-born cuddler, and the last thing he wants is to impose on Badger’s personal space if it’s not wanted, so he keeps his limbs confined within his comforter.

The mattress dips with added weight as Badger lays down next to him. Jesse nuzzles deeper into his blanket burrito until he’s almost completely obscured from view. The bed creaks as the body next to him moves, and he jumps slightly when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s warm and comforting, though, and eventually Jesse relaxes into the touch. Badger’s hand slides down Jesse’s arm and around to his stomach, pulling his back up against Badger’s chest.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, his voice soft in Jesse’s ear. “I got you, man.”

Jesse lets out an unsteady breath, a frown still lingering on his face. The solid warmth of Badger’s body next to his makes him feel grounded, protected, but he can still feel his own body trembling with the remnants of fear. The arm around his middle tightens, pulling him closer. Jesse sneaks a hand out from the depths of his blanket to place it over top of Badger’s much larger one. Their fingers lace together naturally, like they’re made for it.

“Thanks,” Jesse says quietly, hardly audible.

He feels a warm, gentle kiss behind his ear, and it makes his heart flutter. His eyes fall shut as he sighs, and the lips are back on his skin again, kissing a line down the column of his neck. Jesse stretches, tilting his head into the pillow to give better access. Badger stops once he’s reached the base of Jesse’s neck, then nuzzles his nose into the short hair on the back of Jesse’s head.

“You didn’t have to stop.” Jesse peeks over his shoulder, his gaze meeting Badger’s as he rolls over onto his back. “I just...wanna be distracted, y’know? Don’t wanna think about that dream anymore.”

“Are you sure? I mean, if you’re, like, emotionally compromised or something, I don’t wanna…” Badger trails off, gesturing vaguely with one hand. “Don’t wanna take advantage, bro.”

Jesse shakes his head the second Badger finishes his sentence. “No, I’m sure. Please.” He wriggles both his arms free of his comforter and buries his fingers in Badger’s hair. “And quit calling me ‘bro.’ _Jesus_.”

Their mouths slot together flawlessly, and Jesse can already feel his worry fading away. He exhales softly through his nose and gives Badger’s hair a tug, forcing a quiet moan up out of his throat. That sound never fails to make Jesse’s toes curl. Jesse kicks his blanket away and squirms until he’s fit himself underneath Badger, his legs spread wide to let Badger settle in between them. Their fingers intertwine, pinning Jesse’s hands down against the mattress on either side of his head.

“Fuck me,” he says bluntly, his chest visibly rising and falling as he catches his breath from the kiss. Badger opens his mouth, but Jesse cuts him off before he can get any words out. “And yeah, I’m really damn sure.”

He sits up just slightly and pulls his t-shirt off over his head. It falls silently to the floor, where it’s immediately forgotten as Badger spreads his broad palms out over Jesse’s bare chest. His expression is full of unabashed affection that makes Jesse blush. Fingers curl underneath the hem of Badger’s shirt and tugs until it’s finally off and joins Jesse’s in the floor. His skin is soft and hot underneath Jesse’s hands as he lets them travel slowly down his back.

Badger shoves a hand underneath Jesse’s body and grabs a firm handful of his backside, making Jesse grunt. He arches his back up away from the mattress as he leans into the touch. The rough pad of a finger brushes over his entrance, and then his boxers are pushed down his thighs and hurriedly kicked to the floor. Jesse’s hard already, his erection curved up against his belly.

“Damn,” Badger chuckles. “You think you’re gonna be able to last long enough?” He teases at the head of Jesse’s cock with his index finger, forcing out a little whimper.

“Shut up,” Jesse replies curtly.

Badger leans over to rummage through the drawer in the bedside table until he fishes out a tube of unscented lotion, which immediately leads Jesse to the conclusion that he’s been jerking off in here probably ever since the first day he’d spent the night. The thought sends a hot coil of arousal working in the pit of Jesse’s stomach.

“You gotta use your fingers first,” Jesse says, just because he’s not sure on how much Badger actually knows about the technicalities of this.

“Duh,” comes Badger’s reply.

Jesse exhales sharply through his nose and shifts his position slightly to spread his legs out with his heels pressed into the bed. He can’t help but feel almost uncomfortably exposed, despite the fact that Badger has seen him naked before. Jesse figures it’s probably just because they’ve never done _this_ before. It’s always just been handjobs and making out and maybe taking the occasional shower together.

His thoughts are interrupted as he feels Badger’s finger pressed up against him. Jesse parts his lips with a quiet gasp as it pushes its way in, down to the last knuckle. He stares up at Badger, pupils blown wide with want. Time starts to blur as the finger moves in and out, eventually joined by a second and then a third. Badger finally pulls his hand away, ripping a desperate noise of protest from Jesse’s throat.

“Hey, relax, Jess. Gotta move my hand to get my dick in there.”

“Hurry up.”

Badger tugs his own boxers down and slicks a palmful of lotion down his cock, and Jesse can’t look away. He’s gorgeous. Jesse’s always thought so. Badger moves back in between Jesse’s legs, gently nudging his thighs apart and up towards his chest. And then finally, he’s pushing his way in. Jesse hooks his legs around Badger’s hips and lets his mouth fall open with a moan of deep appreciation. It hurts, but in the best possible way, and he can’t get enough of it.

“Holy shit,” Badger breathes, his voice sounding low and husky with arousal.

Jesse can only grunt in reply. He gives an impatient wiggle of his hips, and Badger takes the hint, pulling back until only the head of his cock is still inside of Jesse, then pushes forward again. His face tucks into the side of Jesse’s neck as he sighs heavily. After a couple more experimental rolls of his hips, Badger finally finds a rhythm, each thrust rocking Jesse’s entire body up towards the headboard.

He grasps at Badger’s shoulders, tugs his hair, digs his nails into his back. Just like the rest of him, Badger’s cock is far from lacking in size, and Jesse feels like it’s splitting him in half. His hands finally settle in Badger’s hair, gripping tight handfuls of his curls as he arches his back to get some friction against his belly. The sound of Jesse’s blood rushing in his ears mingles with their combined panting, and he hardly even hears himself as he forces out a yearning, “Please.” He’s not even sure what he’s begging for, he just knows he doesn’t want Badger to stop.

Too soon, Jesse can feel himself nearing his end. His heels dig sharply into Badger’s lower back, forcing him in deeper, and he grits his teeth with a pleasured groan. Jesse barely gets a warning out before he comes, his jaw dropping for a gasping whimper. It isn’t until he starts coming down from his high that he realizes Badger had finished at almost the exact moment Jesse had, and he’s suddenly hyper-aware of the heat of Badger’s release deep inside of him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jesse sighs, letting his legs fall heavily against the mattress.

Badger flops down on his back next to Jesse, leaving him feeling achingly empty. He reaches out blindly until his fingers brush against the back of Badger’s hand, which immediately turns over with the palm facing up towards the ceiling, an invitation for Jesse to take it.

“You feeling better now?” Badger asks, and there’s a hint of good-natured teasing in his voice.

“Hell yeah, I am,” Jesse answers.

He leans over to pick his discarded t-shirt up from the floor and uses it to clean himself off. It gets tossed away again as Jesse rolls over to curl up against Badger’s side with his head pillowed on his chest. The steady sound of Badger’s heart beating gradually lulls him to sleep, and this time, there aren’t any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @jessebadger !


End file.
